


HakYona Week 2017 - Day 2: Jealous

by harukatana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Day 2, F/M, HakYona Week 2017, Jealous and Possessive Yona, NSFW/PWP, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatana/pseuds/harukatana
Summary: Yona is jealous and has every intention of reminding Hak who he belongs to !





	HakYona Week 2017 - Day 2: Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> First nsfw ever, hope you'll enjoy it. Actually it's also my first HakYona story even if it's a oneshot (I wrote it before Day 1 and Day 3). Anyway Happy HakYona Week 2017 !

**DAY 2 : Beware of a woman's jealousy, even more if she's your wife!**

Hak was kissing her deeply. An animalistic, needy kind of kiss where his tongue was battling with hers.

"Princess, we don't have much time before the five tribes meeting begins. Let's hurry up." He said in a husky voice filled with desire, breaking the kiss, as his hands traveled down her hips on her already naked body.

"So very impatient, that's not very wind tribe like, __Hak__." she chuckled and insisted on the last word before giving a small peck on his mouth.

"Asking a hungry man to be patient is not something anyone can achieve." he said seductively, taking off the last remaining piece of clothing he was wearing.

He lifted Yona's naked body to his own, her hot skin meeting his in the most delicious ways as Yona wrapped her legs around his waist. And he walked to the bed where he almost let himself and his red haired lover fall upon the bed.

He helped her get in the middle of the bed and almost instantly he began kissing one of her hardened nipple, taking her other breast in his hand, making Yona hum (more like moan) her approval as he sucked and gently nipped at her rosy nipple and gave a squeeze at her other breast.

But Yona had something else in mind today. She didn't lose time and rolled over so Hak was under her and she, was straddling him.

"Oh, no.. this time you'll be the one to moan under me Hak." she whispered in his ear and he felt electricity travel down his body.

Yona smirked and leaned down to steal a quick kiss from him before focusing on this wonderful body that belonged to her only.

She nibbled at his earlobe, and let her tongue slide the lenght of his neck where she trapped the skin between her delicious lips and sucked on it, leaving her marks on him. Hak was trying to keep his breathing under control but with this exquisite torture, he knew he would lose this battle.

Then he saw her go down, kissing the skin under which was his heart. He felt her hands roam his broad chest, firm muscles and lower stomach as she lowered herself a little so she lined her hot core and his own erection. His body was burning everywhere Yona had touched him, and he shivered at the sudden contact of their privates meeting.

His breath hitched. She was grinding onto him shamelessly, without taking him in her.

"Fuck ! Ah, Hime !" he cried, his fingers cluthing the bedsheets beneath him.

"Yes ?" she asked grinding even more to tease him, but in all honesty she was feeling it too, seeing how wet she was.

"Ngh, Yona" he groaned, enjoying the feeling of her on him and their closeness.

"You like that don't you ?" she said seductively as she took his warm member in her hand and he felt her align his cock to her entrance; taking him into her with ease in one swift movement due to her own arousal.

"Ngh ! Yes, yes !"

Gosh, she was so tight and so hot, god help him he was losing it and knew he would come soon, way too soon to his taste.

She was the one in control, so she decided on a fast pace and Hak loved it. He loved taking his time when gently making love to her, but he also loved making this rough kind of love.

She was so beautiful on top of him, he could see her breasts moving, bouncing as she moved up and down his length trying to bring them both the maximum pleasure, and he couldn't help but take one of her breast in his hand, squeezing it but also circling and gently pinching her erect nipple.

When he couldn't bear it anymore, he put his hands on her hips helping her lift herself up and down his rock hard erection. Their desire filled voices echoed in the room.

"Ngh ! - Ah! Ah! Hak!"

His shaft trembled in her she said his name so passionately. Gosh, how much he loved hearing her moan and scream his name during love.

"Yona! Ngh! Ah!"

Yona tightened around him and they both rode down their pleasure, trembling as they came together in a moan.

Yona collapsed on Hak's body breathless, him still inside of her; and Hak put his arms around her back, not wanting to let her go just yet.

They stayed a minute in each other's warmth. Hak moved them a little so they could rest their heads on the headboard.

He slipped out of her and silently whined at the loss of her and her warmth.

Yona wasn't on Hak's body anymore, she was laying beside him, her head on the side of his chest as his right arm went around her shoulder for his hand to find and rest on her stomach.

"What was that for ?" he asked still struggling to catch his breath.

"To remind you who you belong to." she said in the most natural manner.

He raised an eyebrow"..Care to take your explaination a bit further Princess ?"

"I saw you discussing and laughing with those women today.. they were all around you and they were touching you." She said and her face became the slightest shade of red; her sentence ending in a whisper, talking more to herself than to Hak.

"You were jealous ?... How cute" he said and she could hear him grin.

"Oh shut up!" she said gently punching him in the arm.

"Such a jealous wife.."

"You knew that when you married me. I'm a jealous, possessive wife that doesn't like sharing." she said turning her head and grinning up at him.

"And I love those side of you __wife__." he laughed before kissing her again.

"Unfortunately time's up __husband__ _._ If we don't get out of this bed we'll run late for the meeting." she replied after kissing him back as deeply.

"A shame.. this bed is quite comfortable. Besides I would have loved to continue our __activities__ and making you moan back." he teased but Yona still heard the hidden disappointement in his statement.

"Patience Hak.. You'll have your turn tonight." she said slipping out of her lover's embrace and out of the bed to get dressed, Hak carefully watching her bend to pick up her clothes on the floor and get dressed.

He soon followed her, getting dressed as well and exiting the room, smirking as they were walking down the corridors to finally enter the throne room where every tribe leader were already here.

And here she was sitting on the throne, attending the five tribes meeting, acting like she hadn't been having sex with him, making him go crazy and scream her name only minutes before and promising him they would have round two tonight.

That day Hak kept smirking through the five tribes meeting, making some generals question the thunder's beast sanity.


End file.
